theharrypotterroleplaycommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Myfanwy Carlyle
Myfanwy Carlyle (aka: Myfanwy Lovegood, Myfanwy Selene Lovegood, or Myfanwy-Selene Carlyle-Lovegood) a half-blood witch from Wales, UK. She is a 17 year old Seventh year Gryffindor. Myfanwy is the daughter of reknown Potion Brewer, Helen-Alexandra Lovegood, and muggle lawyer, Simon Carlyle. She currently lives with her uncle/potential biological father, Severus Snape and his wife, muggle Elizabeth Granger. She is very skilled in Potion Making, DADA, Transfiguration, and music. Biography Early Life Myfanwy was born November 1st, 1996, The year before the second wizarding war. Right away, her parents could tell that they had an interesting child. She was every happy and energetic, but had quite a temper. She stood out with her dark locks and eyes, that she inherited from her father's side. When the war started, Simon was visited by the evil one himself, The Dark Lord Voldemort, to find the whereabouts of his half-brother: Severus Snape. When Simon refused to tell him, he was tortured to insanity. He was sent to St. Mungo's in the hopes to someday rehabilitate him. When Myfanwy was two, the war had ended and something happened that would change her life forever. Childhood When the war ended, Myfanwy's mother and Aunt, Mercury May, were given a very challenging task. They had be brought the body of Severus Snape. He had been killed by Nagini on Voldemort's orders, but because he had given away a part of him while he was still living (a memory), there was some life in it. Many complex spells and dangerous potions later, and by the next December, he was resurrected. Snape couldn't move or talk for the first few weeks. He eventually could sit up and make three word sentances. Helen couldn't afford to spend any more time off of work, so she enlisted the young, now four year Myfanwy in helping her. Myfanwy would change his bandages, read him the Prophet, give him his tonics and help him with his muscular and motor exercises. Myfanwy had been very frightened off him, and would only go close when nessicary. Yet, as time went on, Severus became more vocal and mobile, and less zombie like, and Myfanwy warmed to him, and vice-versa. Severus, who had been given a second chance on life, started to actually care for her. When he had fully recovered, Severus had stayed to help Helen with Myfanwy. He moved back home when Myfanwy was old enough to be by herself, yet lived close by. Myfanwy even got her own bedroom at his home on Spinner's End. School Years (2007- Current) Myfanwy and her cousins all started school in 2007. Myfanwy was the only one sorted into Gryffindor. It was in her house that she met her three best friends, Andrew Longbottom and sisters, Hayley and Clover Anne Potter. Her Uncle Severus Snape was back at work as Headmaster, Potions Master and acting head of Slytherin House. Myfanwy had been instructed to not call him by his family name, and that at school he was her Professor; but Myfanwy didn't care and almost always called him a cutsy name. Eventually, Severus gave up and just asked that during class, she call him Professor. While she has top grades, and the highest marks in her year for Potions and DADA, Myfanwy has been described as having "The Fred and George Complex". She always was finding herself in mischeif and trouble. Myfanwy was always up to something crazy and interesting. Because of this she has recieved a lot of detention and the disdain of an elderly Argus Filtch. Love Life Myfanwy has only had one serious relationship: Scorpius Malfoy. The two had met at school during a late night party. They began dating a few days later. In late September 2012, Scorpius proposed to Myfanwy, who eagerly agreed. However, neither was ready for marriage, so the engagement was called off in Novemeber. The two continued to date until Novemeber, when they got into a fight over a battle Myfanwy had been in with Voldemort. Scorpius had been in his service once and it had haunted him, he just couldn't handle reliving it all again. The two split over opinionated differences. Myfanwy and Scorpious are still friends and were recently hanging out with Best friend, Clover Anne Potter at a muggle carnival a couple weeks ago. Myfanwy's Birth Father In October 2012, the Lovegood-Granger-Snape family had a huge shake up, when Helen declared that Simon Carlyle might not actually be Myfanwy's father. Helen revealed that she had modified the memory of her ( at the time of the event, soon to be, brother in law) after her bachlorette party. Her and Simon had gotten into a fight before hand, and she had gotten very drunk. Severus had been very drunk to, he had heard news that his then long time love, Lily Evans (mother of Harry Potter) had married his school rival, James Potter. The two had sex in his apartment. When she awoke the next morning, she erased his memory of the event and acted as if it never happened. A few days later, she had gotten married to Simon. Myfanwy and Severus had both be very shaken and angry by the news that they had been lied to for all those year. Lila actually felt it all made sense because the one person Myfanwy took after the most was Severus. The three had gotten into a fight which resulted in Myfanwy running away, Helen taking an out of country assignment, and Severus having a lot to patch up with his wife. In the end, Severus and Myfanwy reconciled and Myfanwy accepted him as a father and moved in with him. In March 2012, Helen came back home. Her and Myfanwy apologized to each other, but their relationship remains frayed. Family Ties (This list is 1) not complete, 2) only includes family members with actual accounts or pages that are active) Behind the Scenes *When creating the character Myfanwy, her admin took the middle name of her little sister (Myfanwy) and the first name her sisters' favorite actress/singer, Selena Gomez. *Myfanwy's name was orginally when she started, "Myfanwy Carlyle", but the "Lovegood" was added a few days later to tie her in with the canon. *When creating these characters with her friends, Myfanwy's admin and Severus' admin originally had a plotline where Severus and Myfanwy had a secret teacher-student relationship because she reminded him of Lily. This was before it was decided that they were family. *Myfanwy's page was the first to be finished and launched by Admin Selena. *The original faceclaim for Myfanwy was Canadian musician Lights. When pictured with her cousin Lila, she is often dipicted as Selena Gomez (as Lila's FC is Amercian Actress-Singer Demi Lovato). Other faceclaims include Amercian singer, Katy Perry, and Grownup Myfanwy is Amercian Actress-Singer Zooey Dechanel. Category:Characters Category:Members of the Order of the Phoenix Category:Original Character Category:Students Category:Lovegood Category:Gryffindor Category:Half Blood Category:Female Category:Witch